


C'mon, Baby!

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Yongguk is a sugar daddy





	C'mon, Baby!

Youngjae has never seen Yongguk in any shirt except a button up.

Ever.

That's his signature style. He gets it.

He thinks that's how sugar daddies are supposed to dress like. 

All fancy and shit like that.

Youngjae just wears a sweater, some jeans, and some sneakers and calls it a day.

Yongguk'll buy him more clothes, anyway.

That's what sugar daddies do.

Youngjae's a history major at a community college.

He'll talk Yongguk to death about history. He loves history.

"You do know that Switzerland stayed neutral during both World Wars, right?" He'd ask.

"Where the fuck is Switzerland?" 

"Right in the middle of France, Germany, Austria, and Italy."

"You know so much about history, doll," Yongguk would praise him

causing his heart to go ba-dump ba-dump.

Like in that romance manga he reads sometimes.

How'd he manage to get with someone as hot as him? He'll never know.

\---

"C'mon, baby," Yongguk says, using his middle and pointer fingers to grab Youngjae's attention, "I want to buy you something."

"You always buy me something," Youngjae says, looking up from his laptop.

"That's my job, genius."

"I know," Youngjae hums, "I don't think I want anything right now. Like, there's stuff that I want, but I'll live without them."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Lipstick."

"Lipstick?" Yongguk tilts his head to the side, an odd request, really, but who is he to say otherwise?

Youngjae nods, "You look really nice in lipstick, so I'd thought I'd try it out."

Yongguk chuckles while fiddling with his suspenders, "Sure thing, doll. I'll order it for you by the end of the night--"

"If you buy me makeup that tests on animals, I'll kill you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

\---

Yongguk often visits Youngjae at his classes. Every time he does it, he wants to drop dead.

"You know him?" Daehyun asks, pointing at a well dressed man waving his arm around like it's about to fall off, holding a plastic bag.

"Oh....oh my god."

"So, I'm assuming that you know him."

"That's my...sugar daddy," Youngjae buries his face into his hands.

"So THAT'S the guy you were talking about. Huh. He's hot. You think he'll buy me stuff too?"

"Fuck off," Youngjae says, approaching Yongguk's car, Daehyun right behind him.

If Yongguk ran him over with that car, he'd thank him.

"I brought you lunch, baby," Yongguk says, "I didn't want you to be hungry."

"I wouldn't have gone hungry..." Youngjae says shyly, taking the bag, "...But thank you."

"It's no trouble," Yongguk says, smiling a gummy smile all too familiar, "You have a good day at school, okay?"

"I'm a grown man."

"My point still stands," Yongguk places a soft kiss on Youngjae's forehead, "Call me if you need a ride, I'll drive you home." 

He gets back in his car and drives off

leaving Youngjae's face as red as a tomato.

"He seems like good company," Daehyun says, nudging him in his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill myself."

"So if you die, can I have your sugar d--"

"No!"

\---

Youngjae only calls Yongguk "daddy" in bed.

They rarely have sex because of school and work, but when they do, it's always sweet and passionate.

Yongguk places soft kisses on Youngjae's neck, softly sucking, softly biting on his skin.

"Daddy..." Youngjae shudders as he licks further down.

"What is it, baby?"

"I feel good."

"That's the plan," Yongguk creeps his hands under Youngjae's shirt, "Can I touch here, baby?"

"Please."

Yongguk softly squeezes Youngjae's nipples, as passionate as possible.

"Feel good?"

Youngjae whimpers as a response. He's so adorable.

"Kiss me," he whines, "Pretty please. I've been good."

Yongguk hums and presses his lips on his. 

Youngjae's missed this lips so much.

They're always soft and they taste like the really yummy vanilla flavored chapstick Yongguk always puts on.

He doesn't hesitate to slip in his tongue.

Youngjae wraps his arms around him. This is how he's rewarded sometimes.

By soft make out sessions.

\---

"C'mon, baby, don't cry."

Youngjae is a perfectionist. He can't help it. He's always been this way.

He failed an exam that he studied his ass off for. It bothered him on the car ride home.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Yongguk left it at that, not wanting to drag whatever's eating him out of him.

He was curious, but he's patient.

As soon as they get back to the house, Youngjae bursts into tears.

Yongguk's startled by the sudden sound of ugly crying, "Are you okay?"

"No," Youngjae sobs, "I'm a failure."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I just...failed an exam I studied really hard for. I'm being melodramatic."

"Oh, baby," Yongguk picks him up and carries him bridal style into his room, whispering soft words of encouragement along the way.

"I think you're very smart," he says, "Or maybe I'm just really old. 

Anyway, don't beat yourself up over it, okay, baby? You tried your best and that's all that matters."

Youngjae takes his kind words and he'll keep them close to him.

"Thank you..." he says softly.

"You're welcome, baby," he places a kiss on his cheek, "Let's get you cleaned up. You don't look your best when you cry."

"Huh?"

"I mean, your makeup smudged. You still manage to look cute when your face is all puffy from crying, though."

Youngjae flushes, "No...I probably look like I just crawled out of a grave."

"Absolutely not," Yongguk huffs, "I'm not afraid to fight you on this."

"Then put me down and fight me."

Yongguk sets him down on his feet. He punches Youngjae's shoulder, but it was as soft as getting hit in the face with a balloon or a tiny kitten.

Youngjae's lips curl into a smile.

"I just wanted to make you happy, baby," Yongguk chuckles, "You know damn well I wouldn't put my hands on you like that."

"Well, I'm happy," Youngjae says with a smile, "Thank you."

\---

Youngjae's a needy little baby.

School's stressing him out, work's stressing him out.

He just wants daddy to come and take it all away.

He will.

For now.

Yongguk's kissing up and down his neck, sucking, biting, a major case of déjà vu.

Nipple play, sucking, nipping, squeezing, Youngjae's high pitched moans, blah blah blah.

"Please, please please, give it to me," Youngjae begs, "I wore the panties you brought for me and everything--"

"Please who?" Yongguk grins, grabbing at Youngjae's thighs.

"Please, daddy, please."

Yongguk groans, "God, you look so cute like this, baby."

"Please," Youngjae whines.

"Hold on a minute," Yongguk opens the condom from the dresser with his teeth, rolling it on his dick with one hand.

"Panties off," he says.

Youngjae shimmies out of his panties, letting them pool at his ankles.

"Ready, baby?"

Youngjae wraps his legs around Yongguk's back, "I'm ready."

Yongguk pushes himself inside Youngjae with a low grunt, 

Youngjae arching his back and his little moans follow suit.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Give me more. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Yongguk grins, "You're so cute, baby," he thrusts in and out, agonizingly slow.

"F-faster," Youngjae gasps, "You're too slow."

"I don't want to hurt you, baby."

Yongguk does pick up his pace, slamming into him just right.

Yongguk knows exactly what to say and do to make Youngjae feel good.

Youngjae digs his nails into Yongguk's back, leaving red marks.

Not enough to draw blood.

"C'mon, baby," Yongguk groans, "C'mon, I want to make you cum."

"Close..."

"Go ahead and cum, baby. You have my permission."

Youngjae's screams get louder.

God, Yongguk is so hot.

How'd he end up with a guy like him?

Youngjae gasps and abruptly goes quiet, cum spilling out of him.

"Good boy," Yongguk says, not hesitating to lap up every single drop.

"You're such a good boy, Youngjae."

Youngjae's shaking at his praise. He's so needy.

"Are you okay?" Yongguk asks, wiping the sweat off Youngjae's forehead with his arm.

"I'm fine," He replies softly, a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby," Yongguk says, "I rewarded you for being good, right?"

"I guess..."

Yongguk smiles a little, "Go on and take your shower so we can cuddle. I like taking care of you."

\---

It's ten in the morning, and Youngjae wakes up to the smell of food.

Youngjae usually doesn't wake up to the smell of food.

His stomach growls just at the smell.

He grunts before stretching and climbing out of bed.

He shuffles downstairs to see the coffee table covered in plates of food.

"Yongguk?" He calls out.

Yongguk pokes his head out from the kitchen and smiles. He looks exhausted.

"That's all for you, baby," he says, "Wait, some of that's for me, so save me some."

"No promises," Youngjae grins.

"C'mon, baby, play fair."

To this day, Youngjae has no idea how he ended up with someone as hot and sophisticated as Yongguk.

But he doesn't complain, he takes care of him and spoils him

just like a sugar daddy should do.

**Author's Note:**

> did yall see yongguk in the makestar photoshoot teasers? he looked like he'd buy someone anything they wanted in a heartbeat so i


End file.
